Sweet and Elite/Gallery
A stay in Canterlot Castle Canterlot outer view S2E9.png|Canterlot. Rarity and Princess Celestia S2E09.PNG|Enter the princess, fashionista, and the fashionista's cat. Rarity amazed S2E9.png|GASP!! Rarity thrilled by guest room S2E09.png|A glorious bedroom in the castle! Opal Likes the New Bed S2E9.png|Opal makes herself right at home. Princess Celestia very welcome S2E9.png|"You're very welcome." Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E09.png|Kiss. Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png|Awkward... Rarity Thank you! S2E9.png|"THANK YOU!" Princess Celestia smirk S2E9.png|This look really looks good on Princess Celestia. Bellhop with Rarity's luggage S2E09.png|A little help, please. Princess Celestia I'll leave you S2E9.png|"I'll leave you to get settled." Rarity woah luggage S2E9.png|That is all you packed? Bellhop buried under Rarity's luggage S2E09.png|That's quite a lot Rarity. Rarity thats perfect S2E9.png|"That's perfect." A Canterlot street S2E9.png|The lovely city of Canterlot. Rarity and Opalescence drink beverages S2E09.png|Fancy. Rarity everything! S2E9.png|"Everything!" Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png Rarity thinks S2E09.png|Think Think Think Dressed-up Twinkleshine S02E09.png|That's quite a gorgeous dress she has. Content Rarity S02E09.png Rarity notice shadows S2E9.png|Rarity notices two shadows. Rarity ting! S2E9.png|''Ting!'' Rarity this old S2E9.png|"This old thing?" Rarity just something S2E9.png|"Oh, it's just something I..." Rarity feel drop S2E9.png|Rarity knows something bad is going to happen. Rarity cuteness overload S2E9.png|Wide eyed cuteness. Rarity freaked S2E9.png|Ah! Where did he come from!? Turnip Truck canterlot with Rarity.png|"Ah ever tell you 'bout the time Keith and I..." Rarity he's alright S2E9.png|He's okay... right? Rarity Hayseed Turnip Truck s02e09.png|Hillbillies... Rarity not helping S2E9.png|You're not helping Hayseed Turnip Truck! DerpyRarity S02E09.png|Derp. Upper Crust Jet Set.png|Not amused. Rarity tears up S2E09.png|Sadface. Rarity original dress design Twi S2E9.png|Rarity's original dress design for Twilight. Rarity bumps into Fancypants What a greeting S2E9.png|What a greeting Fancypants in Canterlot S2E09.png|Fancypants Fancypants first appearance S2E9.PNG|Fancypants...the most interesting stallion in the world Rarity fancy pant!! S2E9.png|"Fancypants!" Surprised.PNG|Surprised... Fancypants dusts himself off S2E09.png|Watch the monocle chain... Fancypants and Fleur de Lis S2E09.png|...Now you see it... Fancypants "one way to make an introduction" S2E09.png|...now you don't! Fancypants looking away S2E9.png|Both of them looking away... Fancypants "you're staying at the castle?" S2E09.png|And now he is picking it up Rarity picking her stuff up S2E09.png|Rarity picking her stuff up Fleur de Lis expensive tastes S2E9.png|"Hmm, a pony with expensive tastes, I see?" Fleur sending the bag back to Rarity with flair S02E09.png|Fleur being appealing beside Fancypants. Rarity taking control of the bag S02E09.png|The aura around the bag transitions from Fleur's to Rarity's color. Rarity oh it ensemble S2E9.png|Oh, I would love to, but I'm a bit busy! Rarity few days S2E9.png|" Her birthday is in a few days." Rarity with her belonging levitating.PNG|Rarity talking to Fancypants Rarity smiling S2E9.png|Rarity smiling. So cute! Fleur leaning on Fancypants S02E09.png|Fleur being very close with Fancypants... Fleur nuzzling Fancypants S02E09.png|...And again. Fleur left alone S02E09.png|Fleur being too busy with being appealing. Fleur oh! S02E09.png|...Oh?! The Wonderbolts Derby Rarity and Fancypants S2E09.png|Romantic fantasies? Rarity thinking S2E9.png|Thinking. Rarity with a hat S2E9.png|Nice hat Rarity Rarity laughing S02E09.png|Laughing and clopping Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png|Three Lyra Heartstrings? JS UC annoyed1 S02E09.png|Guess who! JS UC annoyed2 S02E09.png|That's Right! She's in the V.I.P. box and you're not Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9.png|A rarely-seen unicorn royal guard Guard doubting Rarity S2E9.png|Not sure if serious.. Fancypants helps Rarity S2E9.png|Respect the velvet rope. Guard letting Rarity go through S2E9.png|Please come on in, Rarity. JS UC shocked S02E09.png|Our world is crumbling! Rarity and Fancypants arrive to the derby S2E09.png|The derby is about to start Rarity woah! S2E9.png|Woah! Those are the Canterlot Elite? Wonderbolts ready to race s02e09.png|The Wonderbolt race track. The ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png|A delighted Pish Posh chatting S02E09.png|The chat. startled S02E09.png|?! murmur S02E09.png|...and the murmur. Fancypants guessing S02E09.png|Fancypants guessing who's gonna win. nodding S02E09.png|The nodding. RarityAwkwardSmileS2E9.PNG|Hehe Yeah. I said Fleet Foot.... Rarity hear trumpet S2E9.png|Race is about to start. The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png|The Wonderbolts ready to race Rarity there they go S2E9.png|To the left... Rarity enjoy wonderbolt show S2E9.png|and to the right Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png|And it's Fleetfoot by a nose! Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.PNG|Rarity leaps for joy as Fleetfoot wins Rarity friend Rainbow Dash S2E9.png|"My friend Rainbow Dash talks about her all the time. ..." Rarity in speed S2E9.png|"She says what Fleetfoot lacks in size, she makes up for in speed." Pish Posh asking S02E09.png staring S02E09.png|The stare... Five fancy ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png Rarity closes her eyes S2E09.png|Lying is not easy Rarity huh S2E9.png Rarity phew... S2E9.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png|Frozen from shock. Rarity chatting S02E09.png|Rarity telling a story to the fancy ponies TerraTaupe.png|Surprised high society pony is surprised Ponies singing around Rarity S2E9.PNG|Sophisticated laugh A pony talks to Rarity S2E09.png|Rarity sure is enjoying the compliments. Pish Posh enjoying S02E09.png Pish Posh inviting S02E09.png|Pish Posh starts inviting Rarity. Rarity interrupted S2E9.png|Auctioneer dude interrupts Rarity. Terra inviting S02E09.png|Terra Taupe inviting. Swan inviting S02E09.png|Then Swan Dive's inviting. trio shocked S02E09.png|Oh...?! Rarity hesitating S02E09.png Pish Posh stopping S02E09.png Pish Posh convincing1 S02E09.png Pish Posh convincing2 S02E09.png Pish Posh convincing3 S02E09.png Terra convincing1 S02E09.png Terra convincing2 S02E09.png Swan convincing1 S02E09.png Swan convincing2 S02E09.png|Appearently Being Melodaramatic is part of Canterlot's Culture.... Pouty faces S2E9.png|Why can't I resist those faces? trio whew! S02E09.png|Whew! Rarity this angle S2E9.png|This angle looks good. Rarity or this angle S2E9.png|No, this angle is better. Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) Rarity with tiara S2E9.png|A beautiful Rarity Rarity wearing a tiara S2E9.png|Element of Harmony crown with a blue jewel? Rarity exiting S2E9.png|Taking off to the world of the Canterlot elite Rarity dressed french S2E9.PNG|Rarity with the most amazing hairstyle yet! Trip to the Art Museum S02E09.png|Of course, the elite would attend the most sophisticated of art galleries--modern. Rarity Salvador Dali S2E09.png|A painting that combines elements of Salvador Dali paintings. The ponies observe works of art S2E09.png|So Rarity IS french! Vase being auctioned S2E9.png|Auctioning for this very Historic Vase Rarity at an auction S2E09.png They bet.PNG|All bets are on Auction pony gasp S2E9.png|That Expression, Priceless. Rarity dress montage S2E9.PNG ApprovingGlanceS2E9.PNG Rarity at a feast S2E9.png|Rarity decides what everypony eats Rarity wears her Gala dress S2E09.png|The gala dress came back and it is repaired! Rarity and Fancypants are in a fancy yacht S2E09.png|On a Fancy yacht, well it is Fancy's yacht Ponies surround Rarity S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png|Can you spot Derpy? Derpy in Canterlot S2E9.png|Derpy is high society? Rarity "The talk of all of Canterlot" S2E9.png Fancypants and Fleur admire Rarity S02E09.png Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png|Equestrian Technology now includes rigid airships... Rarity sends off a flying ship S2E09.png|Is that the R101?! Opalescence tapping on the sketch S2E9.png|Get to work! Rarity's friends arrive Rarity oh I hope S2E9.png|"Oh I hope." Rarity forgotten anything S2E9.png|"I haven't forgotten anything." Rarity must get back S2E9.png|"I must get back to Ponyville." Rarity enough time S2E9.png|"With enough time to finish Twilight's ensemble." Rarity for me S2E9.png|'For me!?" Rarity yours S2E9.png|"Yours, Jet Set and Upper Crust." Rarity super excited S2E9.png|Rarity is just so happy... she can see us! Rarity gets mail S2E9.png|The seam mistress cannot contain herself! Rarity grabbing Porter's face S2E9.png|Rarity is so happy that..... Rarity hugging Porter S2E9.png|....she hugs poor porter. Signs of Generosity at its best. :) Rarity boo S2E9.png|"Boo." Rarity but if I S2E9.png|"But if I go I'll miss Twilight's birthday." Rarity but if I don't S2E9.png|"But if I don't go..." Rarity my reputation S2E9.png|"My new reputation in Canterlot as a very important pony." Rarity be ruined S2E9.png|"Might be ruined!" Rarity friend's birthday S2E9.png|"Friend's birthday." Rarity VIP S2E9.png|"Very important pony." Rarity too important S2E9.png|"Its just too important!" Rarity deep breath S2E9.png|*Deep breath.* Rarity dear Twilight S2E9.png|"Dear Twilight." Rarity because... S2E9.png|"Because." Hmmmm. Rarity overreacting S2E9.png|Ahh! So much work to do! So much stress! Opalescense what. S2E9.png Rarity to make S2E9.png|True feeling...true Rarity. Rarity I do hope S2E9.png|"I do hope you understand." Rarity your friend S2E9.png|"Your friend, Rarity." Rarity sincere S2E9.png|Being sincere. Rarity no S2E9.png|"No." Rarity need help S2E9.png|"I will need some unpacking them." Porter looking at Rarity S2E9.png|Wait a minute. Is that pony Snails' cousin? Porter relieved S2E9.png Rarity too much S2E9.png|"What do you think, too much?" I think I'm going to explode from Rarity's beyond super cuteness. Rarity too little S2E9.png|"You're right, too little." Rarity happy gasp S2E9.png|*Happy Gasp.* Rarity here I come S2E9.png|"Garden party here I come!" Twilight happy to see Rarity S2E9.png|Warning: may lead to death by cuteness. Rarity's friends meet her in Canterlot S2E9.png|Surprise! Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Rarity surprised S2E9.png|Surprised! Rarity about to faint S2E09.png|...and then faint. Pinkie wake up S2E9.png|Welcome back from your fainting spell! Main 5 ponies waking Rarity up S02E09.png|Who wouldn't want to wake up to this?! Rarity not pleased S2E9.png|Rarity is not pleased that her friends made her faint. Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png|''What are you all doing here?'' Rarity what I mean S2E9.png|"What I mean to say is..." Rarity doing here S2E9.png|"What are you all doing here?" Pinkie and Twilight happy S2E9.png|link=Cute smile Twilight move party here S2E9.png|"Move my birthday party here." Twilight miss it S2E9.png|"So you wouldn't have to miss it!" Pinkie "Balloons are super easy to pack." S02E09.png|"Balloons are super easy to pack." Pinkie releasing the balloons S02E09.png Balloon hitting Rarity S02E09.png Rarity to say S2E9.png|"I don't know what to say, Twilight." Rainbow Dash doing in that S2E9.png|"How about you start by saying what you're doing in that fancy getup?" Rarity this! S2E9.png|"This!?" Rarity uh S2E9.png|"Uh!" Rarity look right S2E9.png|Look right. Rarity look left S2E9.png|Look left! Rarity I always S2E9.png|"I always put on something." Rarity cheers her S2E9.png|"Cheers her right up!" Rarity nervous laugh S2E9.png|Nervous laugh. Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png Fluttershy looking at Rarity S2E9.PNG Rarity hold on S2E9.png|"Hold on!" Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png|What? Opalescence on bed S2E9.PNG Opalescence under floating spell S2E9.PNG Opal being pulled off the bed S02E09.png Rarity levitating Opalescence to bathroom S2E09.png|You're not really going to right Rarity...? Opal getting a shower S02E09.png|*yowling noises* Rarity had to S2E9.png|Had to. Opalescence soaking wet S2E09.png|... oh my... Rarity she's resting S2E9.png|"She's resting on the bed." Rarity woah flyby! S2E9.png|Fast Fluttershy flyby. Fluttershy holding Opalescence S2E9.PNG|"Poor baby. She looks awful. Fluttershy petting Opalescence S2E9.PNG|You won't believe what I've been through this week! Opalescence Angry S2E9.PNG|You are SO dead... Rarity looking at S2E9.png|Why is Opal looking at me like that? Twilight is that my S2E9.png|"Is that my dress?" Rarity yes S2E9.png|"Yes." Twilight inspecting her dress S2E9.png|'It's so simple." Rarity oooh... S2E9.png|Oooooh, will she like it. Twilight so practical S2E9.png|"So practical." Rarity she dosen't S2E9.png|She doesn't like it! Twilight sooo... S2E9.png|"Sooo..." Twilight so me! S2E9.png|"ME!!" Twilight perfect dress S2E9.png|"It's the perfect dress for my birthday party!" Twilight birthday party! S2E9.png|Twilight wants to hug us! yay! Rarity & Twilight hugging S2E9.png|"I love it!" Rarity how glad S2E9.png|"How glad I am." Rarity say that S2E9.png|"To hear you say that!" Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png At the party PinkiePieS2E9.PNG|"Isn't it fancy pants?" Rarity Fancy Pants where S2E9.png|"Fancy Pants! Where!?" Rarity hide by RD S2E9.png|Hiding behind Rainbow Dash, after hearing Pinkie say Fancy Pants. Rarity where did S2E9.png|" I mean, where did you find the time to put up all these decorations?" Rarity ha-ha S2E9.png|"Ha-ha." Rarity don't find out S2E9.png|Please don't find out. Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG|A canonized cannon! Pinkie Pie preparing her party cannon S2E09.png Pinkie firing the party cannon S02E09.png Rarity confetti S2E9.png|Ah confetti! Rarity on dress S2E9.png|And it's on my dress...! Rarity oh! S2E9.png|Oh Pinkie!! Rarity catching ear S2E9.png|Rarity focusing on Twilight. Rarity hide! S2E9.png|Gotta hide! Rarity don't see S2E9.png|Hope they didn't see me! Rarity I should S2E9.png|I should be there. Rarity I sense S2E9.png|I sense something...a happy presence. Pinkie let's party S2E9.png|"Let's Party!" Rarity forced LoL face S2E9.png|Forced to make a funky face. Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Main Cast eating cake S2E9.png Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG|Fluttershy and Applejack with cake on their faces. Twilight wha! S2E9.png|Wha...what happened!! Laughing Rainbow Dash S2E09.png|Gotcha! Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG|But, Pinkie, you're the one who said that the only thing that should be rubbed in anyone's face is chocolate cake! Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png|C'mon now can we talk...? Rarity witness cake horror S2E9.png|That cake...! Rarity frosting S2E9.png|Great...Rarity got frosting on her dress and hat. Rarity been worse S2E9.png|Oh well, it could of been worse. Main cast laughing S2E9.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash having fun S2E9.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash having a blast. Rarity mmh... S2E9.png|"Mmh..." Rarity no reason S2E9.png|"No reason I can't at least make an appearance." Pony train S2E09.png|Rarity slips out Rarity off she goes S2E9.png|Off she goes to the garden party. Octavia playing the Cello S2E9.png|We all know who this awesome pony is. Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png|The band on stage Fancy Rarity S2E9.png|She's got flowers in her tail Rarity...you S2E9.png|You...! You didn't like me at first. Rarity sees Fancypants S2E9.png|Rarity glad to see Fancypants. Rarity missed this S2E9.png|"I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" Fancypants Sniffing S2E9.png|I smell something. Fancypants smells cake frosting S02E09.PNG|"Is that...cake frosting?" Rarity cuteness supernova! S2E9.png|Somewhere in space a supernova is occurring because Rarity is being too cute. Rarity dab alittle S2E9.png|"A little frosting." Rarity after all S2E9.png|"After all!" Rarity sigh S2E9.png|Phew... Rarity well all this S2E9.png|"Well, all this talk about cake has made me hungry." Rarity think I'll S2E9.png|"Think I'll..." Rarity excuse me S2E9.png|"If you excuse me!" Rarity slow and cuddly S2E9.png|Slow and cuddly, Rarity. Rarity now go! S2E9.png|Now go! Twilight swinging & missing S2E9.png|Twilight swinging and missing. Rarity sneaking out S2E9.png|Sneaking out. Rarity slowly S2E9.png|Slowly Rarity play cool S2E9.png|Play cool. Rarity won't notice S2E9.png|And they won't notice me going back and forth. Rainbow Dash playing with the chocolate bowl S2E9.png|Liquid chocolate bowl goodness! Rainbow Dash adorable S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash being adorable for a change. Rarity act smile S2E9.png|Rarity hoping her friends don't notice her. Chocolate face Pinkie S02E09.png Rarity chewing S2E9.png|Rarity chewing her whacked out fancy snack. Rarity repusled S2E9.png|Repulsed! Rarity yucky S2E9.png|Ugh, yucky! Rarity cross-eyed S02E09.png|Rarity "Derping" due to not liking the taste of an hors d'oeuvre dipped in chocolate Rarity what... S2E9.png|What... Rarity he-he... S2E9.png|He-he...c'mon. Rarity look over there S2E9.png|Hey look over there! Rarity whats up S2E9.png|Whats up. Rarity think bathwater S2E9.png|"I think I left the bathwater running in my suite." Rarity I'm back S2E9.png|Hey I'm back. Twilight and Rainbow having fun S2E09.png|It's hard to be at two places at once Rarity "Is that Princess Celestia?" S02E09.png|Is that Princess Celestia? Rarity I need S2E9.png|" I need to..." Rarity little fillies room S2E9.png|"Use the little fillies' room!" Rarity more punch S2E9.png|"Can I get anypony more punch?" Rarity "I have to go to do the" S02E09.png|"I have to go to th..." Rarity thing with S2E9.png|"Thing with the." Rarity the stuff S2E9.png|"Stuff... you know...?" Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png|"Uh, what's with the croquet mallet?" Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|"Wha cwokay mauwet?" Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes at Rarity. The group staring at Rarity S2E09.png|"Duh! The one in your MOUTH?" Rarity notices croquet mallet S2E09.png|Oh, well would you look at that... Rarity cornered S2E9.png|Cornered. Rarity oh that S2E9.png|" Ooh, that croquet mallet." Rarity I... S2E9.png|"I, well I." Rarity truth is S2E9.png|"The truth is... the truth is..." Rarity nervous smile S2E09.png Rarity finding words S2E9.png|Trying to find words. Twilight at you S2E9.png|"At you." Rarity let me explain S2E9.png|"Twilight let me explain!" Rarity I! S2E9.png|"I!" Twilight savvy businesspony S2E9.png|"you were such a savvy businesspony! Rarity must understand S2E9.png|"You must understand!" Rarity I what! S2E9.png|Wait!? What? Twilight all those S2E9.png|"All of those ponies look so posh." Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png Twilight buy dresses S2E9.png|"I bet you could totally get some of them to buy your dresses." Twilight very smart S2E9.png|"Very smart." Rarity being rude S2E9.png|"I was being rude." Rarity the reason S2E9.png|"So that's exactly the reason I didn't tell you." Group party S2E9.png Twilight Sparkle birthday dress-S2E9.png|Ok. I've seen worse. Twilight Sparkle Smiling S2E9.png|"You should totally go over there and mingle!" Rarity quick thoughts S2E9.png|Some quick thoughts going through Rarity's head. Rarity cute reaction S2E9.png|Awww, doesn't Rarity look cute. Rarity "Twilight!" S2E9.png|"Twilight!" Rarity ask for S2E9.png|"You really are the best friend a pony could ever ask for." Rarity replying to Twilight S2E9 2.png Rarity and Twilight hug awww S2E9.png Rarity nothing! S2E9.png|"Nothing!!" Rarity standing S2E9.png Rainbow Dash following Rarity S2E9.PNG Rainbow Dash excited S2E9.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash won't mind S2E9.png|" I'm sure they won't mind" Rainbow Dash check out S2E9.png|"If we check out the party too!" Rainbow Dash c'mon you guys S2E9.png|"C'mon you guys!" Rainbow Dash show them S2E9.png|"Let's show them how to party!" Rainbow Dash party LoL face 3 S2E9.png|"Ponyville style!" Rainbow is not lying when she says that. Rainbow Dash Ponyville style S2E9.png|"Party Ponyville style!" Rarity not good!! S2E9.png|Not good!! Pinkie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG|Party Canon! Rarity don't! S2E9.png|Don't go! Rarity OH...! S2E9.png|"OH!" Rarity NO! S2E9.png|"NO!" Rarity arriving S2E9.png|Arriving to the madness. Rarity bearing witness S2E9.png|Bearing witness to a Ponyville style party. 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png|Every good party requires a conga line. Pinkie cake frosting smile S2E9.png Pinkie cake frosting "what"? S2E9.png|What? Don't you want some cake, too? Rainbow Dash playing croquet S2E09.png|Um, Dashie, this isn't golf--! Rainbow Dash cross-eyed S2E09.png|A derped Dash Doctor whooves the third.png|Those are Daleks, Brigadier! Lyrica chatting S02E09.png|Uh oh... Lyrica bald S02E09.png|Holy Hays?! Fluttershy with birds S2E9.png|they finally Love me! Rarity she's doing S2E9.png|What is Fluttershy doing!? Rarity not that S2E9.png|Not that! AJ pulling a weed S02E09.png|Weeding is important Applejack in mud S2E9.png|Gardening at a Garden party? Twilight dancing S2E9.png|Adorkable Twilight dances Twilight keeping it real S2E9.png|Party hard Twilight Sparkle Twilight's awkward dance S2E9.png|While everypony backs away very slowly Twilight dancing with crowd S2E9.png|NOTE: Growing up somewhere doesn't mean that you're aware of all it's customs Crazy dancing Twilight S02E09.png|I think she's partying too hardy and is now dangerously close to straining something Rarity come here S2E9.png|Come here cup of punch! Rarity drinking punch S2E9.png|Oh Punch, you're the only one that understands me! Rarity huh what S2E9.png|Huh what. Rarity wearing what S2E9.png|I don't believe it. Rarity forced laughter S2E9.png|Hahaha...why am I laughing? Rarity yeah... S2E9.png|"Yeah." Rarity made thinking S2E9.png|Rarity wondering-'' "I made that dress."'' Twilight LoL face 5 S2E9.png|Twilight is not lying when she's sticks her tongue out. Fancypants inspecting ensemble S2E9.png|Fancypants inspecting Twilight's ensemble. Fancypants and Twilight speaking S2E9.png Twilight why yes S2E9.png|"Why yes!" Rarity weather eye S2E9.png|Rarity keeping a weather eye on Twilight. Rarity spitting out drink S2E9.png|Just call me llama Jet Set & Upper Crust soaked S2E9.png|Soaked by the punch Rarity spat out. Twilight do say S2E9.png|"I do say." Twilight name is S2E9.png|"Her name is." Rarity show you S2E9.png|"Come with me! I'd like to show you." Rarity uhh S2E9.png|"Uhhh." Rarity thing S2E9.png|"Thing..." Rarity over there S2E9.png|"That's over there." Rarity other side S2E9.png|"On the other side of the room." Rarity not moment S2E9.png|No, not in a moment how about right now. Rarity looking tense S2E9.png|Rarity looks tense. Rarity she'll talk S2E9.png|Rarity knows Twilight will talk. Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png|Everypony is gathering around. Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png|Rarity doesn't like where this is going. Rarity come now S2E9.png|"Come now." Rarity old S2E9.png|"Old..." Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png|AH! Twilight speaks! Twilight this dress S2E9.png|"This dress..." Twilight you made S2E9.png|"You made." Twilight is beautiful S2E9.png|"Is beautiful!" Rarity cornered again S2E9.png|Rarity cornered again. Rarity they all know S2E9.png|Now they all know. Twilight think so S2E9.png|"We all think so!" Rarity biting lip S2E9.png|Rarity biting her lower lip. Rarity asked question S2E9.png|Rarity being asked a question. Fancypants these ponies S2E9.png|"You know these ponies?" Rarity they're thinking S2E9.png|Rarity can hear what they're thinking. Rarity now what S2E9.png|Now what am I going to do!! Twilight smiling S2E9.png|Twilight smiling at Rarity, in the most adorable way of course. Twilight she doubting S2E9.png|Is Rarity doubting us? Rarity feeling S2E9.png|Rarity can feel her friend's feelings. Rarity walking S2E9.png|Rarity walking to the other side. Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png|Twilight is wondering why Rarity is walking to the other side. Rarity here we go S2E9.png|Here we go. Rarity declare yes S2E9.png|"Yes." Rarity yes I do S2E9.png|"Yes, I do!" Rarity know S2E9.png|"Know." Rarity them S2E9.png|"Them." Rarity but they are S2E9.png|"But they are my..." Rarity best friends S2E9.png|"Best friends." Rarity And S2E9.png|"And." Rarity they are S2E9.png|"They are." Rarity without a doubt S2E9.png|"Without a doubt." Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png|Jet Set looks weird. Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Forget them! Rarity infinite cuteness S2E9.png|Just exploded from this cuteness! Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash is happy! Fancypants compliments Twilight's dress S02E09.png|Twilight smiling up at Fancy Pants. Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png|These ponies are allright Fancypants dare say S2E9.png|"Mmhm, I dare say every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one." Rarity overjoyed S2E9.png|Rarity overjoyed at Fancypants's acceptance, while the dude with the top hat looks surprised. Rarity in my space S2E9.png|Uh, you're in my space and I don't like that. Rarity you're scaring me S2E9.png|Ok, now you're just scaring me. Rarity huh you too S2E9.png|Huh!? You too? Rarity as if! S2E9.png|As if! Fancypants ok weird S2E9.png|Er...weird. Rarity you were saying S2E9.png|Now as you were saying! Rarity introduce S2E9.png|"How about you introduce me to your friends?" Rarity pleasure S2E9.png|"Pleasure!" Rarity Celestia approaching S2E9.png|Don't look now Rarity but guess who's behind you. Rarity hears Princess Celestia S2E9.png|Princess Celestia startled Rarity. Princess Celestia to hear S2E9.png|"I would like to hear." Rarity I learned S2E9.png|"I learned that." Rarity where you go S2E9.png|"No matter where you go in life." Ponyville shining beacon S2E9.png|Ponyville shines bright as a beacon of hope as Rarity explains what she's learned. Rarity listening to Celestia S02E09.png|Oh, Rarity isn't lying. Princess Celestia beaming S2E9.png|Pleased. Princess Celestia huh S2E9.png|Huh!? Heavy Load S2E09.png|Help anypony? Rarity and Princess Celestia smiling S02E9.png|Maybe we should help... Category:Season 2 episode galleries